


【仁丸 | 3B日贺文】等到春暖花开

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸 | 3B日贺文】等到春暖花开

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*摄影师 仁王 x 配音演员 丸井  
* 3B专属纪念日一起来庆祝叭v(◦'ωˉ◦)~♡ 

1.  
如果——  
一开始说清楚的话，会不会少走许多弯路。

2.  
丸井醒来的时候，床的另一边已经凉透了。他眨眨眼，尝试着从被子里伸出手去摸那边的床单，又被冰冷的温度激得快速缩了回来。转过身摁亮手机，没有任何信息提示，看时间还早，蒙上被子又睡过去。  
天快要黑时接到了桑原的电话。他拿起手机，迷糊的听了两三句才想起今晚约了发小吃饭，好在发小一贯了解他健忘的性格，特地提前两小时打来电话提醒。  
丸井伸伸懒腰从床上爬起来，赤着身子从黑暗的房间里走去浴室。眼睛被突然打开的灯光刺痛，闭了好一会儿才适应白昼般的光亮。  
一眼看到了垃圾桶里的安全套包装袋。  
——看来还记得帮扔进垃圾桶。  
——要是下次能再好心些给自己做个事后清理就更好了。

洗完澡才总算摆脱令人窒息的粘腻感，丸井捞出厚绒卫衣套上，想想又顺手抓了件羽绒服。从家里离开前犹豫了一秒，转过身回到卫生间，将垃圾袋扎好一并带出了门。

和发小在一起总是有说不完的话。两人把读书时候的老师挨个儿调侃一遍，再互相交换了一波同学的八卦，喝到微醺状态的时候才堪堪平复下心情聊到彼此。  
“文太，我……” 肤色偏深的男人不好意思地挠了挠头，笑的腼腆，“我准备结婚了。”  
丸井听了猛地一拍大腿，语气夸张：“可以啊Jackal——！我记得你和你女朋友也就刚两年多吧！诶这是天大的好事啊！婚礼必须请我去说好了啊，给你们送一份大——礼！”  
说完还觉得不够表达自己的喜悦，拿过手边的啤酒笑着碰了一下桑原的杯子。  
“当然！” 桑原咧着一嘴白牙，一口灌下杯子里剩下的酒，“文太是一定要来的！”  
丸井顶着一颗晕乎的脑袋不住点头。

“说起来……文太呢？现在有稳定的伴侣吗？”  
丸井早在高一就向桑原出了柜，那时候抱着失去朋友的心态说出了这样的秘密，却非常轻易地得到了桑原的接受和理解，之后也一直抱着祝福的心情在默默保护着丸井。面对桑原，丸井总是毫无保留的。  
因为即将步入婚姻殿堂，竹马脸上简直写满了幸福和快乐。丸井第一时间察觉出了桑原希望听到自己好消息的想法，便微笑着点点头：  
“有的。”  
——稳定的床上伴侣也算的话。

“那真是太好了，” 桑原笑着伸出手和丸井击了个掌，“正好我准备婚礼还有一段时间，到时候你们两一起来。”  
丸井一时不知该怎么回答，便大笑着拿拳头不轻不重地锤了一下桑原的肩膀：  
“是嫌我一个人羡慕还不够吗！”

因为喝了酒，只能各自叫车回家。许久不见喝的都有些多，到最后两个人昏沉着脑袋在寒风凛冽的街边脸蛋通红地傻笑。桑原歪着头盯着丸井半晌，上前一步大力将他拉进怀里：  
“文太，要开心啊。”  
丸井抬起手重重拍了拍桑原的后背。

2.  
直到第二天白天醒来，手机里除了桑原发来的安全到家的短信和新工作提醒，没有再收到别的信息。  
丸井轻哼了一声，把心里那一丝期待抛到脑后，冲完澡随后就赶去了事务所。  
也不知道仁王此刻在哪里，等红绿灯的时候丸井这么想着，但随即就告诫自己要专心开车，因为那人大概不会花时间来想他。如果只有自己显得很在乎的样子，有些难堪。

结识仁王是在之前的一个工作中。公司接下了一部大IP动画，丸井被选为主角配音演员。仁王是动画宣传期专门请来的摄影师，负责主创人员的宣传照拍摄。两人年纪相当，读书时候也都是网球部成员，一来二去关系就近了起来。  
丸井配音的角色是个相貌清纯、性格阳光的大学生，为了增加噱头，宣传部专门安排配音演员们穿上角色的衣服进行拍摄。换上大白T和九分裤后，丸井本就童颜的脸显得更幼齿了。负责化妆的姐姐围着丸井转了好几圈，直夸他适合这身打扮，连带着周围其他工作人员也跟着赞赏起来。  
丸井有些不好意思。他视线转了一圈，落到仁王身上。那人正调试手里的镜头，感觉到注视的目光目光便抬眼看向丸井，怔愣了一下，随后笑着比了个大拇指。  
这下弄得丸井更害羞了。

拍摄出来的效果极好，仁王似乎格外照顾丸井，拍他的照片不仅角度好看，整个人的气质也显得出众。  
丸井当即保存了这组照片在手机里，还说之后要请仁王吃饭，被那人回了个意味深长的笑。

动画反响不错，事务所便内部举办了庆功宴。丸井作为主角配音自然被嘉奖不少，来敬酒的人络绎不绝，宴会结束时已经上头的不行。他保持最后一丝冷静收拾好包，踉跄着准备打车回家，刚走到路边就被仁王的车截住。  
“我送你回去。” 仁王按下车窗歪过头对丸井说。

他们在车停下的瞬间开始接吻，几乎同时向对方撞过去。又推搡着进了电梯，要不是丸井最后站不太直，他合理怀疑自己可能都出不了电梯就得被办了。丸井那晚叫的格外动情，蒸腾的酒精把整幅身躯弄得红通通的，等到最后那声喘息消散在黑夜里，仁王终于抱着他去做了清理。  
那是他唯一一次给丸井做事后清理。

后来丸井想，如果那天晚上自己执意打车回去，他们没有直接从上床开始，也许再面对仁王时会坦然许多。  
想完又忍不住嘲笑自己的那点优柔寡断，若没有酒精的鼓励，哪能这样不管不顾的将自己献祭出去。

3.  
作为一个炮|友，仁王称得上尽职尽责。不联系的时候十几天不见踪影不知死活，一旦联系就是简洁明了的时间、地点——你家或是我家，宾馆或是工作室。  
开始彼此还寒暄一下，问问工作进展什么的。到后来客套都省了，见面就脱衣服，完事就提裤子。丸井是没问过仁王在想什么，反正他觉得比起外面卖的，自己也就是少了拿钱这一步。  
这么想甚至还觉得有点吃亏。  
如果非要说有什么特别的原因让丸井把这段关系坚持了下来，大概是两人身体相性太好。高|潮毕竟不是假的，交融时的温度也不是假的。

第一次精虫上脑后的那个早晨，两人醒来后在床上对视了一会儿。丸井宿醉后的脑子仿佛一台老旧的机器，运转不了且充斥着噪音，呆滞半天对仁王说，我想喝水。  
趁着仁王去厨房倒水的间隙，丸井动作极快地窜去洗手间，打开花洒把自己整个埋了进去。热水包裹身体的时候他想，如果没有昨晚那些事，他们勉强还算朋友，但现在的情况可谓是一键格式化，直接朝着最不理想的方向一路飞奔。  
洗完澡出来仁王已经离开了，许是也察觉到了丸井颇为复杂的心情，只在床头给他留了一杯加蜂蜜的温水。出于说不清道不明的理由，丸井选择了糊里糊涂地鸵鸟式逃避，没有主动联系仁王，直至下一次见面时他们又不受控制地吻在一起。  
之后便次次糊涂下去。好像在打一场没有硝烟的战争，先开口解释的人会拱手让出主动权，自动将白旗递到对方手上。  
男性自尊里与生俱来的好胜心不允许这样软弱的把柄被人掌握。依赖、想念、放不下，沾边都是大忌，丸井这么告诫自己。

作为丸井大学时候交好的朋友及事务所同事，幸村精市算是半个知情人。  
丸井约摸在这段混乱关系开始的半年后向幸村和盘托出。两人下了班坐在颇有格调的西式餐厅，讨论的却是隐秘暧昧的房中情事。  
幸村姿态优雅地捏着高脚杯，语气调侃：“这种事嘛，你情我愿，我觉得你倒也不必这么在意。”  
“我没有在意。”  
“你要是不在意就不会问我的看法了，” 幸村笑笑，意有所指的说，“搞配音的，还是少喝酒，伤嗓子，也伤脑子。”  
丸井抬眼看了一眼幸村，动作自然地把自己切成小块的牛排连带着盘子跟幸村的换了，点点头：  
“你说得对。”  
幸村叉起一小块牛排，语气愉悦：“还是丸井切的好吃~”  
丸井哭笑不得地摇摇头，低下头切另一块整个的牛排。  
“所以……你就打算跟他这么糊弄下去？”  
“是呗，” 丸井放下刀叉擦擦手，“反正也不损失什么。”  
“甘心？”  
丸井点头：“我又不是刚刚二十的小孩，睡几次还指望能天长地久不成？”  
“诶——” 幸村语气夸张地说，“可是丸井在我眼里就是小孩子啊~”  
“幸村君不要打趣我了。”  
“不过你挺厉害的，” 幸村拿着自己的杯子跟丸井的碰了碰，“居然敢喜欢炮|友，敬你。”  
丸井拿过杯子一口气闷掉所有的红酒：“都说了不喜欢炮|友。”  
幸村挑挑眉，没再接话。

——本来也没料想会发展成炮|友。

4.  
据上一次见面后，过了大概一周，丸井在一个深夜收到了仁王的邮件。  
惊讶于仁王发邮件的联系方式，丸井疑惑着点开附件。  
一张照片，卢浮宫环抱着的拿破仑庭院中心，一对情侣正在拥吻。  
——他在法国啊。

丸井眉眼弯弯，点了保存，随后合上电脑。

又过了一段时间，收到仁王的短信，言简意赅，来我家。  
倒春寒的时节，风大的厉害，丸井停好车裹住围巾在寒风中举步维艰。站在电梯里整理自己乱掉的刘海时，想着自己为了打一炮真是挺不容易的。  
仁王明显刚从机场回来的样子，行李箱乱糟糟地摊在地板上，洗衣机正隆隆作响。丸井把自己的大衣和围巾扔在沙发上，熟门熟路地从仁王家的冰箱里翻出酸奶就要打开喝。  
“诶——” 仁王见状一把抢过酸奶扔进垃圾桶，“这我走之前买的，早过期了。”  
丸井鼓鼓嘴，只好盘着腿坐在沙发上看仁王忙出忙进的收拾行李。

长久以来、难得的，没有直奔主题，而是就这么坐着看他。  
长途旅行回来，仁王唇边冒了些没来得及处理的胡茬，显得神色疲惫。他蹲下身在行李箱里胡乱翻了一阵，从某个小包里拿出一个小纸袋递给丸井：  
“送你。”  
丸井怔了怔，伸手接过纸袋打开来看。数个法国地标性建筑图案的别针，小巧可爱，丸井一向喜欢这种小玩意，当即就拆开一个别在钱包上：  
“谢谢，我好喜欢。”  
仁王走过来揉了揉他的头发。

又过了十几分钟，仁王总算是收拾完行李箱。他也不避讳丸井，拉上窗帘将衣服脱到只剩底裤，从柜子里抽了毛巾往浴室走：  
“我去洗个澡，你要是无聊就玩我电脑。”  
“我跟你一起！” 丸井从沙发上站起身，二话不说开始脱自己的衣服，没一会儿就光溜溜地站在仁王跟前。  
结果仁王反而有些不自在的别开眼：“我……我这一路都没洗呢。”  
“又不嫌弃你。” 丸井说着就凑过去亲他，仁王唇边细碎的胡茬扎的他脸蛋密密麻麻的痒。  
很想他，丸井不愿意这么承认，但的确很想他。

这个澡洗的自然是黏黏糊糊的，丸井站在花洒下腿直打颤，最后还是仁王帮他擦干裹好整个塞进被子。丸井侧躺着等了一小会儿，仁王随后钻了进来。  
他把被子给丸井掖好，拍拍他的脑袋：  
“陪我睡会。”  
说完就闭上眼没再说话，一路奔波回到家又经历一番消耗不小的情事，仁王实在是累了，没一会儿呼吸便绵长起来。  
丸井从被子里探过去找到仁王的手，轻轻握住，觉得就这么糊弄下去其实也没什么不行的。

丸井醒来时仁王还在熟睡，一个合格的炮|友此时应该默默起身穿戴整齐，打哪来回哪去，但丸井今天坚决的要做些不专业的事情。  
——说白了其实是因为饿。

幸好仁王冰箱里除了过期的酸奶还有些速食，丸井简单弄了两碗面，面条出锅的时候仁王正好打着哈欠走出卧室。  
“怎么没卧个蛋？” 仁王凑过来看了一眼。  
“我哪知道你那几个鸡蛋过没过期。”   
“那倒没有，我回来路上顺手在楼下超市买的。”  
“哦，那我再弄，你要溏心的吗？”  
“随便，跟你一样就好，我洗脸，很快。” 仁王边往身上套长袖边往浴室走，没一会儿那边就传来电动牙刷滋滋作响的声音。  
丸井将油烧热，动作熟练地磕开两个鸡蛋滑进锅里，蛋液摊开发出油炸声，‘咕噜咕噜’显得居家又温馨。

仁王到底是怎么想的呢。他都会给自己带小礼物了，对于家里的厨房被侵占这件事也没有丝毫的抗拒。  
一个欲说还休的答案在心里形成模糊的一团，只等丸井去亲自确认看看。  
想心事差点忘了锅，最后关火时边缘被煎得有些焦。丸井撇撇嘴，把焦得更厉害的一个倒进自己碗里。  
两个人都要饿坏了。丸井三下两下吸溜完碗里的面，又眼巴巴地瞅着仁王的碗。仁王被那可怜兮兮的目光盯得发憷，叹了口气把自己碗里的蛋夹给丸井：  
“给你吃，别看了。”

吃完饭仁王洗碗，丸井就倚在灶台边抱着臂看他的背影。这人的身子他再熟悉不过，具体到他背上距离脊椎几公分处新长了痘都一清二楚。从他俩第一次见面算起已经两年多，非要用一个标准来衡量的话，大概是一起用了二十来盒套的程度。  
幸村之前调侃他，光打炮就能打两年还没厌倦，你俩不是真喜欢彼此都说不过去。

仁王收好最后一个碗进柜子，转过身对上丸井意味深长的目光，便问他：  
“想什么呢？”  
“想你啊。”   
仁王来了兴趣，笑着又问：“想我什么？”   
“想你出门在外的时候有没有想过我。”  
仁王歪头，作出一副思考的样子：“嗯……我觉得我说过了啊？”  
这下换丸井摸不着头脑了：“啊？”  
“那张照片，” 仁王低下头，像是想起什么好笑的事情，“就是我在说，我想你。”  
操，丸井心跳都快了一拍，这人今天怎么比他还坦诚。

“为什么之前从来不说？”  
仁王一脸无辜：“之前你想谈恋爱吗难道？”  
丸井摇头：“不想，超麻烦的。”  
“对吧，” 仁王耸耸肩，“我也不想。现在这样不好吗，省去了不少事。”  
“……为什么我老觉得，你就是懒得再找个像我这样省心的炮|友。” 丸井半抱怨半委屈地说。  
“你扪心自问一下，你难道没这么想过吗？”  
“……” 一语中的。  
看丸井不说话，仁王凑过去啄了下他柔软的嘴唇：  
“这两年我可拒绝了不少邀约，要说只是为了一个炮|友那我可太委屈了。”  
丸井被这话哄得开心，挑挑眉抿着唇笑，过了一会又抬头问仁王：  
“我好朋友下个月结婚，一起去吧？”  
“行啊。”

5.  
桑原的婚礼在温暖的四月举办。丸井抱着桑原说了许多祝福的话，最后差点把彼此都弄哭，仁王和新娘对视一眼，一起笑着摇摇头。仁王把准备好的礼物送给新娘，拉着丸井往旁边走：  
“人家今天忙着呢你别碍事了。”

看着发小在亲朋好友的注目下宣誓、给漂亮的新娘戴上戒指，丸井眼眶一下就红了。他转过头去看仁王，对方也正带着真诚的微笑注视着一对璧人。  
“你羡慕吗？” 丸井小声凑过去问仁王。  
仁王侧过脸看了看丸井：“羡慕。你不羡慕吗？”  
“我羡慕死了。”  
仁王笑着揉揉他的头发：“那你想要吗？”  
没想到丸井摇了摇头：“太麻烦了，我就羡慕羡慕得了。”  
仁王点头表示同意：“是挺麻烦的——” 他拖长音调，话锋一转，“不过有些仪式感也不错，你一会儿要跟我去看看戒指吗？”  
“去，必须去。”   
“先说好，我的那个得你掏钱。”  
“知道了小气鬼。”

寒冬过后，一定是春天。

END.

【春天终于快来了真好呀——】


End file.
